Be My Valentine
by Insane Onna
Summary: (re-edited) Duo wants to spend Valentines Day with someone special... 2x1


_Be My Valentine_

**By: Insane Onna a.k.a. ??????**

**Beta Reader: Ashly**

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine & will never be no matter how much I wished it was mine instead…

A.N-(An idea that came to me while talking to my fellow yaoi fangirl Ashly)  ^-^0

**********************************************************************************************

[Feb.14] Duo's House

            Duo is pacing back & forth in frustration. 'It is Valentines' Day today & I don't have a date!' Usually, Duo doesn't care if he doesn't have a date for Valentines' Day but… 'First, I see Trowa & Quatre sitting in front of a café making 

goo-goo eyes at each other. Then, I see Wuffiekins & Sally Po going to the movies!!' he thought still frustrated. 

            'It's not like I hate them for doing that but, I wish I can spend this Valentines' Day  with someone special… but who ?' Just when, he saw Heero walking to the grocery alone.  "That's it!! I can ask Hee-chan to be my Valentine" shouted Duo. Then with a speed faster than light, Duo zoomed down to Heero.

            "Hiya Hee-neko!! What are you doing?!" Duo asked even if knowing the answer. 'Sister Helen said that the best way to start a conversation is to ask simple things first.' "Hn, baka can't you see I'm going to the grocery?" was the reply. "Nope! Hey, Hee-baby can you be my Valentine?

            It really amused Duo to no end that Heero's face can change from normal to looking somewhat like a tomato. 'Well, he was shocked & all… but that's what is cute about him…' Duo mused.

            "Hn, baka." Heero tried to say in a cold voice but lost its edge due to the blushing he is doing. "So will you?" Duo asked & used his infamous puppy eyes that nobody could disobey it seems that even Heero is not immune to it.

            "Since I have no missions to do, I might as well accompany you, baka. In case you get in trouble." Duo flashed him a super bright smile "I know you just can't resist me!" "Baka." Heero said.

            "Great! Let's go! Time is money!" Duo said while pulling Heero to the park.

**********************************************************************************************

             "Why are we at the park?" Heero asked. "To spend some quality time together!" replied Duo. "Ba-" "Hee-kitty let's get some ice cream!!" Duo interrupted while pulling Heero to the ice cream cart.

            "I want strawberry, rocky road, chocolate, vanilla, mango, cookies & cream, ube, pistachio, double dutch, cheese, bubblegum, buko, ube macapuno." Duo said all in one breath. "Okay sir, comin' right up!" the ice cream vendor replied. Duo fumbled around for his wallet…"Uh oh…Uh, Hee-chan? HELP!! I forgot my wallet at home!!" was Duo's horrified shout. "Baka, you're so careless…" Heero said while smirking all the while. "I don't care if you call me 'baka' just help me here!!"

            Heero smirked some more & said "I don't want to." Or it was what he was planning to say but he was subjected to the infamous puppy eyes trick. It was begging him to pay for all the ice cream. 'No, no, no! I'm not going to pay for this baka's ice cream with my hard earned money!!'

            Finally he gave up & agreed to pay for all the ice cream. Duo smiled & was about to glomp Heero. When Heero said "Don't even think about it." So Duo resigned too annoying Heero instead.

**********************************************************************************************

[Later…]

            "Hey Hee-chan?"

             "What?" Duo didn't reply.

             "Hey Hee-neko?" 

            "What?" 

            "Nothing"

             "Hey Hee-kitty?" 

            "What?!" no reply from Duo. 

            "Hey hee-baby?"

             "WHAT?!" was Heero's very annoyed reply. 

            "Let's play with the swings!!" Duo exclaimed happily.

            "……"

            "What? Don't tell me that you never ridden a swing?!" "……" "Oh well…" Duo said while grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Come on!" Duo shouted while pulling poor Heero to the swings in the park & Duo made Heero sit there.

            "WHOAH!!" was Heero's first reaction to Duo's sudden push. But after that Heero seems starting to enjoy it. Duo felt his grin going wider & wider by the minute. 'Heero looks sooo adorable!' 

**********************************************************************************************

            Duo & Heero went out of the park. They both stayed in companionable silence when suddenly… "Hee-chan, just stay there ok?!" Duo shouted. Before Heero could come up with an answer, Duo vanished into a shop nearby.

            After 15 minutes, Duo came out carrying a box. "Here ya go Hee-neko!" Duo said happily. Shoved the box to Heero's arms.

            Heero stared at it for a few minutes… "What is it?" Heero asked curiously. "Secret!!" Duo said while grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

            Finally, curiosity got better of him. Heero opened the box. & found in it a cute stuffed teddy bear. Heero just kept on staring at it.

            "Hee-chan are you ok?" Duo asked worriedly. "Nobody has ever given me a gift before…" Heero said aloud more to himself really. Duo sighed in relief. 'I thought that he didn't like the teddy bear. It was sooo expensive too!'

            "Arigatou, Duo" Heero said with a small smile but a smile never the less. Duo cheered to himself 'I even got him to smile! Buying that teddy bear was worth the effort!' "You're welcome Hee-chan!" Duo said happily.

            "Let hurry Hee-chan! So we can catch the sun setting!" Duo said while dragging Heero. "There's a hill nearby that has a good view!"

**********************************************************************************************

[At the hill…]

            They got just in time to see the sun setting. "It's sooo nice to look at! Right Hee-neko?" Duo chirped. "I never knew that the sunset is so nice to look at…" Heero whispered. "There's a first time for everything!" Duo exclaimed.

            Together they sat in silence, watching the big ball of fire descend from the sky which is getting darker & darker.

            "Come on, Hee-chan! Let's go home!" Duo pulled Heero up. "Aa…" was the only response.

**********************************************************************************************

            Duo accompanied Heero home. When they reached the door, Heero said "Thank you for today, Duo." Heero said softly. 'He looks uncomfortable' Duo mused. "…I'm glad that I met you…" 'Is Hee-chan blushing? I can't tell for sure…' "…Maybe we can do this some other time…" Now that comment got Duo out of his musing.

            "Did I hear Hee-neko sat that he wants to do this again?" Duo wondered out loud without meaning to. "Yes, baka. Are you deaf or something that I have to repeat myself?" was Heero's slightly annoyed reply. "Yes," Duo replied without hesitation. "Whatever, baka" Heero replied. "……… Hey! Do you want to do this again sometime?" Duo asked Heero. Heero gave Duo a small smile "Definitely baka. Definitely"

**********************************************************************************************

OWARI ^-^

Translation:

Baka- stupid, idiot, dumb, fool

Neko-cat

Aa-yes

A.N-Gomen ne for making Heero OCC! Gomen! (Bows over & over again)

P.S-I personally think that it's kind of sweet… but ^-^0 it ain't Valentines' Day

Reviews are always & forever will be appreciated by me! Insane Onna!! Mwahahaha!!

Rurippe the 2nd : She's weird…

Furball : That's why she is called Insane Onna… ^-^0


End file.
